Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/XII
Hrabina Cosel 02 12 To była pierwsza próba hrabiny Cosel uwolnienia się z narzuconych jej więzów. Płakała po biednym, młodym zapaleńcu, który dał za nią życie, ale zarazem nad sobą. Słudze kazała się dowiedzieć, gdzie pochowano Henryka, i zanieść na jego grób wszystkie ścięte w ogródku kwiaty. Po tym wypadku zmieniło się niemal wszystko w Stolpen. Po Wehlenie komendę objął surowszy od niego, ale mniej zdolny Bierling, człowiek namiętny, gwałtowny, samowolny, dumny, mający wszystkie wady starego żołdaka, któremu się wiodło lepiej, niż zasłużył. Świeży wypadek zrazu niezmierną surowość wywołał. Hrabinie z wieży krokiem ruszyć się nie pozwolono, zmieniono dawną straż i Zaklice kazano powrócić do swego pułku. Korzystając z upojenia komendanta, który co wieczora po odebraniu kluczy bezprzytomny padał na łoże, Zaklika, nim odjechał, poszedł pożegnać panią Cosel. Znalazł ją na wpół obłąkaną i we łzach, mówić nawet nie mogła. – Jak to, już i ty mnie opuszczasz?! Ty? ze strachu?! – zawołała z oburzeniem. – Ja nie z własnej woli stąd idę – odezwał się Zaklika cicho. – Kazano mi wracać do pułku; muszę! Odchodzę dlatego tylko, ażebym lepiej mógł służyć. – A ja?! Mam tu wieki czekać?! – płacząc wołała Cosel. – Umierać powoli?! – Rozkazuj pani – dodał Rajmund smutnie – zrobię, co każesz; nic mnie to nie będzie kosztować. Po chwili namysłu Cosel wstała z suchymi oczyma. – Nie, tak jest dobrze, tak musi być – rzekła – idź, myśl sam, co masz czynić. Ty to będziesz wiedział lepiej, mnie rozum opuścił, Bóg opuścił, ludzie – wszystko; lecz pamiętaj, jeśli i ty mnie zdradzisz, pomsty na ciebie wołać będę do Boga, przeklnę cię. Zaledwie chwilę mogła trwać ta rozmowa, którą sługi zdradzić, usłyszawszy, miałyby sobie za obowiązek. Nie było czasu do stracenia; hrabina wskazała drzewo w Pillnitz, pod którym sama zagrzebała, wyjeżdżając w przewidywaniu potrzebnej późniejszej, szkatułkę małą, kosztowne zawierającą brylanty. Zaklika miał je wydobyć, starać się spieniężyć i sumę ze sprzedaży mieć na potrzeby hrabiny, jeśliby się ucieczka powiodła. Zaklika ledwie miał czas wysłuchać rozkazów, gdy szmer na wschodach zmusił go do spiesznej ucieczki. Przez lat kilka potem wierny sługa nie mógł nic więcej uczynić nad to, iż dawał znaki życia i przez przekupniów oznajmywał o sobie. Surowość byłaby może wreszcie ustała, gdyby nie nowy, podobny zupełnie pierwszemu wypadek, powtórzony i równie nieszczęśliwie zakończony, jak pierwszy. Tym razem hrabina była pewną, iż ucieczka powieść się musi. Nakazała Zaklice czekać na siebie w oznaczonym miejscu na granicy z końmi i pieniędzmi. Niespokojny kapitan znalazł jakiś pretekst dostania się do Stolpen i widzenia na chwilę z hrabiną. Zwrócono jej wiele swobody, a tej użyła na zjednanie sobie porucznika Helma, który tak samo, jak Wehlen, rozkochał się do szału w pięknej zawsze hrabinie. Ta miłość nieszczęśliwego była może poetyczniejszą niż pierwsza, gwałtowniejszą i więcej wypróbowaną. Trwała ona lat dwa, nim hrabina, poznawszy człowieka, wywiedziawszy się o całym planie jego, zbadawszy charakter, przystała na to, aby raz jeszcze probował szczęścia. Porucznik Helm, oprócz wdzięku pani Cosel, był ujęty umysłem jej, wymową, poetycznością, gdyż w tym czasie, zatopiona w Biblii, zaczytana w prorokach, rozmiłowana w księdze świętej Starego Zakonu, Cosel stała się niby natchnioną wieszczką i prorokinią. Mowa jej, strój, ruchy, spojrzenie zdradzały stan umysłu niezwyczajny, któremu towarzyszyło takie zaufanie w sobie, taka wiara głęboka i powaga niezachwiana, iż ją to czyniło zjawiskiem mogącym nie słabego człowieka jednego, ale tłumy za sobą pociągnąć. Już ci, co ją słyszeli dawniej mówiącą o swym nieszczęściu na łagodnym w Pillnitz wygnaniu, zachwycali się jej wymową z uczucia płynącą, urokiem słowa, tragicznością postaci. Późniejsze nieszczęścia w dziesięćkroć powiększyły wrażenie, jakie wywierała na ludzi. Zaklika zdziwił się, ujrzawszy ją, tak wielką; nadzwyczajną znalazł w niej zmianę. Była to ta sama piękność, ale z surowszym wyrazem twarzy, na której cierpienie wyryło swe piętno, nie śmiejąc dotknąć rysów ani ująć wdzięku. Żywość ruchów ustąpiła teraz powadze, słowa nabrały jakiegoś namaszczenia, jakby z tajemniczego jakiegoś źródła płynęły. Wydawała się kapłanką jaką i Pythonissą. Zaklika zastał ją z ołówkiem, zatopioną w Biblii. Zmierzyła go oczyma i podała rękę do pocałowania. Staremu słudze łzy zakręciły się w oczach. – Widzisz – rzekła – żyję, Bóg mi przedłużył dni wątku, a nie uczynił tego nadaremnie. Wiem, że tych wszystkich przeżyję, co mnie prześladowali, i że im kiedyś przebaczę. Bóg mi życie przedłużył, aby mi oczy otworzyć na wielkie prawdy dla innych zakryte. Ja muszę być jeszcze wolną, mam wielkie do spełnienia rzeczy. – A, pani – przerwał nieśmiało Zaklika – czyliż się nie obawiasz, by znowu... – Ja się nie obawiałam nigdy i nie obawiam niczego – rzekła spokojnie. – Ten człowiek jest moim, władam nim, zrobi, co mu powiem, a ja mam teraz jasnowidzenie środków i dróg. On mnie nie zdradzi i los mnie nie zdradzi! Rajmund zamilkł. Umówiono dzień i miejsce na granicy. Nie śmiał wypytywać ani o środki, ani o plan. Drżał w duchu, lękał się o swoją panią, przewidywał, że to może los jej pogorszyć. Odprawiła go skinieniem monarchini z zupełnym spokojem ducha: Helm, którego widział krótko, wydał mu się tak zapalonym, tak rozmarzonym, jak biedny Henryk, który padł ofiarą młodych swych marzeń. Posłuszny rozkazom Zaklika, wziąwszy urlop, gdyż służby wojskowej nie rzucił, znajdując w niej pewne zabezpieczenie, z końmi i Wendem, którego najął, stanął zawczasu na granicy. W nocy tegoż dnia Cosel przybyć tu miała. Z niecierpliwością niewypowiedzianą Zaklika stanął na straży. W ciszy niczym nie przerwanej upłynęła noc, nadszedł brzask... on czekał na próżno. Cały dzień następujący zszedł na czatach i noc jeszcze następna i trzecia. Nikt nie przybył, nie było wieści. Czwartego dnia kupcy jadący od Stolpen w gospodzie rozpowiedzieli, że zamknięta w twierdzy hrabina już po wyśliźnięciu się z zamku wraz z oficerem, który jej ucieczkę ułatwił, pochwyconą została. Tyle tylko mógł się dowiedzieć o niej i natychmiast powrócił na kwaterę, aby wiadomość mieć o wypadku i skazówkę tego, co mu czynić wypadało. Niestety, opowiadanie było prawdziwe. Zaklika pojechał na miejsce do Stolpen. Nie potrzebował iść do zamku, w całym miasteczku nie mówiono o czym innym. Helm przez rok cały pracował nad wygrzebaniem pod murami wąskiego przejścia, które wprost wiodło za twierdzę, od strony, gdzie nawet straże nie chodziły. Tu, choć urwisko stromym było, znijść z niego wyuczył się. Otwór zręcznie zasłonięty był zewnątrz lekko ułożonymi kamieniami. Podpojone straże, niebytność komendanta – wszystko się zdawało zapewniać powodzenie ucieczce. W ciemną noc dżdżystą hrabina po męsku ubrana wysunęła się z wieży nie postrzeżona. Helm czekał na nią w trzecim podwórzu, z którego otwór miał ich na wolność wyprowadzić. Wszystko się tu powiodło szczęśliwie, kamienie po cichu odjęte zostały, hrabina pierwsza wysunęła się z gruzów, Helm szedł za nią. Pomimo ciemności i kilkakrotnego upadku oboje spuścili się wzdłuż bazaltowych słupów do podnóża. Na gościńcu nie opodal czekać miały konie wierzchowe. Nim do nich doszli, na zamku uderzono na alarm. Sługa, która weszła wypadkiem do sypialni pani Cosel, lękając się o swą panią, bo ją przez cały dzień jakby rozgorączkowaną widziała, zobaczywszy okno otwarte i łóżko puste, sądząc, że mogła się w przystępie szału rzucić z piętra na skały, narobiła krzyku. Co żyło, zerwało się: komendant, żołnierze, pospólstwo w miasteczku. W obszukiwaniu po zamku dostrzeżono otwór pod murem. Puściła się pogoń w tej chwili. Człowiek, który z końmi miał czekać, powrócił z nimi co rychlej do miasteczka. Cosel i Helm, nie wiedząc, gdzie się schronić, za radą jej puścili się polami ku bliskim zaroślom sądząc, że tam się ukryć potrafią. Ale komendant, któremu szło o głowę, bo wiedział, że straciłby ją pewnie, gdyby mu ten więzień wymknąć się potrafił, spędził całą ludność, zapalono pochodnie, konnych wysłano na drożyny i miedze i nim się na brzask zebrało, odkryto zbiegów. Hrabina i Helm mieli pistolety, raniono żołnierza w obronie, lecz na strzał nadbiegli inni i mimo oporu wzięto znowu więźniów. Tak samo, jak pierwszym razem, oficera oddano pod sąd wojenny. Helm miał jednak krewnych i powinowatych u dworu, udano się do króla i do świetnej naówczas gwiazdy, do hrabiny Orzelskiej, o opiekę i łaskę. Nic to nie pomogło. Skazany na rozstrzelanie, Helm zawieziony został do Drezna, gdzie wszelkie tego rodzaju egzekucje odbywały się na Nowym Rynku, naprzeciw głównego odwachu. Nowy Rynek sławny był z takich krwawych widoków, na których nigdy nie zbywało ciżby, a nawet pięknych pań, przypatrujących się z ciekawością łamaniu kołem, ścinaniu i wieszaniu. Tym razem młodego wojskowego tylko rozstrzelać miano, a mimo to ciekawych było wiele, gdyż historia młodzieńca, szalenie rozkochanego w Cosel, który – jak opowiadano – w więzieniu kokardę jej całował, raźno gotując się na śmierć dla swego ideału, zajmowała żywo szczególnie kobiety. Około południa uderzono w bębny, wyszedł oddział wojska, wyprowadzono Helma. Oczy wszystkich skierowane były na pięknego, złotowłosego młodzieńca, który nie stracił fantazji, idąc na śmierć. Z zamkowego skrzydła nawet widać było wyglądające głowy pań ślicznie ufryzowanych. Kilka powozów z liberią wspaniałą ustawiły się tak, aby ostatni akt dramatu życia ludzkiego dobrze z nich widzieć było można. Helma, który prosił, aby mu oczów nie zawiązywano, postawiono przy murze. Odkomenderowani żołnierze nabili broń, oficer, który miał dać znak do strzału, stanął. Ofiara już była gotową, gdy od zamku konno nadbiegł wojskowy, adiutant króla, z przebaczeniem. Nie znałby ludzi, kto by sądził, że akt ten łaski powszechną wzbudził radość. Wielu znalazło się zawiedzionych, przybyli bowiem na krwawe widowisko, a odeszli z niczym i nie mieli co opowiadać w domu. Helma nazad wprowadzono do koszar. Powozy rozjechały się w różne strony, ciżba rozpłynęła się z wolna po ulicach. Na zamku w Stolpen, oprócz podwojonych znowu straży i przedsięwziętych środków ostrożności, nic się nie zmieniło. Przysłano dowódcę nowego, obwarowano niektóre furty i słabsze mury, nie tknięto jednak hrabiny ani ścieśniono tej małej cząstki swobody, jaka jej była daną. Cosel pokutowała dosyć w sumieniu swym, sądząc i będąc pewną niemal, że druga już ofiara padnie nadaremnie i cieniem swym prześladować ją będzie. Nierychło bowiem doszła tu wiadomość, iż Helmowi król raczył przebaczyć. Nikt nie wiedział, jaki los mu był zgotowany. Zaklika, powróciwszy na dawną swą kwaterę, jakiś czas pozostał na niej, nie ruszając się nigdzie, aby podejrzeń nie obudzać. Czuł on, że teraz kolej przyszła na niego, i mężnie się gotował do tego, co za swój obowiązek liczył. Ale dojrzalszy od tych, co go poprzedzili, ich doświadczeniem nauczony, chciał być pewien, iż ostatnia próba ucieczki się powiedzie. Nie zrażało go to wcale, iż Wehlen życiem, a Helm przypłacił całą przyszłością swą szlachetną chęć ratowania uciśnionej, niemal oszalałej niewolą kobiety. Przez czas pobytu w Stolpen i okolicy kapitan miał zręczność rozpoznać tak zamek, wszystkie jego stare budowy, podziemia, chody, lochy nawet innym niedobrze znane, iż mógł tu lepiej niż ktokolwiek gospodarzyć. Zastanawiał się tylko nad tym, czy zręczniej mu będzie jako wojskowemu w zamku ucieczkę przygotować, lub uwolniwszy się od służby, osiąść czasowo w miasteczku i z wolna się przysposobić do uwolnienia hrabiny. Po głośnym wypadku z Helmem jakiś czas wypadało nie dawać znaku życia, ażeby nie ściągnąć podejrzeń na siebie. Zaklika więc dał tylko przez zwykłego posłańca znać, iż żyje i przybędzie, a sam czekał uspokojenia. Kilka tak upłynęło miesięcy. W załodze na Stołpach miał towarzyszów wojskowych, znajomych sobie dobrze, pojechał ich odwiedzić. Między innymi był tam i przyjaciel jego, niejaki von Kaschau, dobra dusza, ale hulaka niepomierny, z którym zawsze o Polsce mawiali, bo w niej kilka wypraw odbył i języka się był nawet poduczył. Pod pozorem więc Kaschaua pojechał Zaklika na zamek. Stary żołnierz nudził się strasznie, więc ledwie go nie zdusił w uściskach, zobaczywszy u bramy, i natychmiast ze sobą do komendanta poprowadził, aby mu tu wolny pobyt wyrobić. Komendant, który miał rany na nogach i ciągle prawie chory leżał, Kaschauem się wyręczał i byle mu spokój dano, zezwalał na wszystko. Dwaj więc przyjaciele poszli do mieszkania Kaschaua na gawędę przy kuflu piwa. O czymże się miała wszcząć rozmowa, jeśli nie o niewolnicy, z której przyczyny czuwać ciągle musiano. – E! – rzekł stary żołnierz. – Nie chcę ja sądzić, co drudzy robią, a zwłaszcza król Jegomość, Pan Nasz Miłościwy, ale co do mnie, nie rozumiem tej srogości nad kobietą i tej obawy! Co ona dziś komu uczynić może? Tyle chyba, że jeszcze się kto jak ów Helm zakocha, bo zawsze piękna i piękna. Nic jej zmienić nie mogło, ani więzienie, ani łzy i męczarnie. – A gdybyście ją byli widzieli w blasku jej chwały jak ja, gdym przy dworze był – rzekł Zaklika – dopiero byście poznali niebezpieczeństwo. Myślicież, że król się lęka jej pistoletów? A! Nie, obawia się oczów jej i władzy, jaką miała nad nim, bo wie, że gdyby godzinę z nim mówić mogła, u nóg jej by leżał, prosząc o przebaczenie. Kaschau się rozśmiał. – Tak, a wyszedłszy położyłby się u nóg panny Dieskau albo Osterhausen, stary, z pozwoleniem, bałamut! – Rad bym też ją zobaczyć – odezwał się Zaklika – bo to zawsze ciekawa rzecz taką kobietę widzieć, a godną jest politowania. – Któż ci broni? We dnie jej nie wykradniesz! – rzekł Kaschau. – Idź się pokłoń dawnemu bóstwu. Otrzymawszy to pozwolenie, Zaklika poszedł na wieżę Świętego Jana. Na drugim piętrze był pokój Anny Cosel. Gdy zapukał, długo nie otrzymał znaku życia i odpowiedzi. Uchylił drzwi z bojaźnią i widok, którego w życiu swym nigdy zapomnieć nie mógł, przedstawił się oczom jego. W pośrodku izby był stół, zarzucony książkami i papierami. Cosel, ręką jedną na nim wsparta, drugą trzymając na ustach, stała nad rozwartą, ogromną Biblią i dumała. Ubrana była tak niezwyczajnym smakiem, iż Zaklika uląkł się, czy przytomną była. Miała na sobie suknie szerokie, czarne, z rękawami długimi, pas, na którym stały kabalistyczne znaki, a na czarnych włosach po wschodniemu zawiązaną chustkę, w którą wpleciony był zwitek pargaminu, zapisany także głoskami hebrajskimi. Piękną była w istocie, lecz niepodobną do owej Cosel, która przyjmowała króla duńskiego w stroju brylantami osypanym. Surowsze zdawały się jej rysy, czoło zmarszczone, a małe usta nabrały wyrazu zadumy i jakby pieczęcią milczenia stały zamknięte. Już Zaklika wszedł i stał w progu, a ona, słysząc kroki, nie oderwała oczów od księgi, ciągle nieruchoma z wzrokiem wlepionym w karty, jak posąg, trwając w osłupieniu. I nierychło oczy zwróciła; jakby wypadkiem zatrzymały się one na Zaklice, ręka od ust się oderwała, zdumienie odmalowało w twarzy. – Duchem jesteś czy żywą istotą? – zapytała. – Wierny sługa, przychodzę po rozkazy – rzekł Zaklika. – Są więc jeszcze słudzy wierni i ja, niewolnica, mogęż jeszcze rozkazywać komu? – Mnie – odpowiedział Zaklika – dopóki żyję. – Jakżeś się tu dostał? Tu już nikogo nie wpuszczają! Zaklika na mundur swój ukazał. – Po tamtych kolej na mnie – odezwał się – ja postaram się być rozumniejszym, a może będę szczęśliwszym. Cosel uśmiechnęła się boleśnie. – O, nie – odpowiedziała – wszystko w życiu ludzkim jest z góry napisane, przeznaczone, nieodmienne, nikt się ze swych wyroków nie wyłamie. – A dlaczegóż nie miałoby być wyrokiem moim, że ja hrabinie zwrócę swobodę? Potrzęsła głową. – Dlatego, że ja w inny sposób będę wolną – rzekła. – Dawniej ciemną byłam, teraz widzę jasno we własnym przeznaczeniu, czytam je w tej księdze. Łaski nie ma na świecie, jest tylko konieczność żelazna, niezłamana, nieuchronna. Trzeba się jej poddać, ją badać i uczyć się jej; w jednym Starym Zakonie mądrość cała. Niespodziany ten zwrot rozmowy zamknął usta Zaklice, nie wiedział, co mówić dalej. – Zostaniesz tu? – zapytała Cosel. – Sam nie wiem; mamli zostać? Powiedz pani, jam na wszystko gotów. Cosel szybko kilka kart w księdze przewróciła. – Trzeba się wyroczni poradzić – rzekła – czekaj, nie tak! Zamknęła klamry księgi, podniosła oczy do góry i poczęła szeptać jakby modlitwę, potem rozwarła Biblią nagle, spojrzała na prawą stronę jej, oczy padły na księgi Jozue rozdział dziesiąty, i głośno czytać poczęła: „I znowu rzekł im: «Nie lękajcie się ani się trwóżcie, ukrzepcie się i bądźcie mocnymi, tak albowiem uczyni Pan wszystkim nieprzyjaciołom waszym, przeciwko którym walczycie.»” Zamyśliła się. – Tak, rozumiem – poczęła po chwili – mocną będę z tobą, ale nic poczynać nie trzeba, a czekać głosu bożego. Ale jakże możesz ty tu pozostać? Zaklika, którego ta Biblii wyrocznia zmieszała, nierychło zebrał się na słowo. – Starać się będę o to, gdy potrzeba – rzekł – w ten lub inny sposób dostanę się na zamek lub do miasteczka. Nikt mi tu mieszkać nie wzbroni! Ale mamże pozostać w służbie i wojsku czy rzucić? – Zrzucić tę liberię ohydną, ten kaftan niewoli Amalecytów – przerwała żywo Cosel. – Niewierni są poganie, bałwochwalcy, gwiazdokłońce. Znowu zamilkł Rajmund. – Potrzeba mi niewielkiego czasu – rzekł ciszej po chwili – ażeby dostać uwolnienie, sprzedać szarżę, zebrać, co mam, i przybyć do Stolpen, Kaschau, który tu jest z załogą, przyjaciel mój stary; mam dobry pozór, ani mi innego potrzeba. – Kaschau? – spytała Cosel. – Jak inni niewolnicy, sługa nieprawości, oprawca. Zamknęła Biblią i zaczęła się przechadzać po pokoju. – Wracaj więc – rzekła – ani się lękaj o mnie. Ja wiem, żem z przeznaczeniem walczyć nie powinna, ani ciebie do walki z nim szalonej będę wyzywać. Aleś ty jeden człowiek, który mi służysz wiernie. Twoje przeznaczenie Bóg w nagrodę lub za karę splótł z moim, musisz cierpieć razem, a w chwili tryumfu pójdziesz za mną się nim napawać. Z tego nastroju trudno było rozmowę sprowadzić. Cosel, jakby przejęta czytaniem Biblii, zapominała o tym, co ją otaczało. Zaklika, postawszy u drzwi i oznajmiwszy, że jeszcze przyjdzie po rozkazy, wyszedł smutny. W dziedzińcu u studni czekał nań Kaschau. – Cóżeś z nią mówił? – zapytał. – Stałem u drzwi na próżno i rozmówić się nie mogłem – szepnął Zaklika. – Zastałem ją nad Biblią, czekałem dosyć długo, nie mogła przerwać czy modlitwy, czy zadumy; przyjdę raz jeszcze. – Wątpię, żebyś szczęśliwiej trafił – dodał Kaschau – ona w księgach świętych szuka pociechy teraz, a raczej rozrywki. To i lepiej. A jakżeście ją znaleźli? Zmienioną? – Zapewne – odparł Zaklika, nie chcąc się z tym wydać, że ją później widywał – jakże nie ma nią być? Cosel królowa musi być odmienną w pamięci od Cosel niewolnicy, a jednak panią ona i dzisiaj. Tak dzień skończyli, chodząc po wałach i dokoła murów, a rozmawiając z Kaschauem o Krakowie, w którym po dwakroć był przy królu, i o wojnie. Gdy bramy zamykać miano, pożegnawszy przyjaciela do jutra, Zaklika wyszedł do gospody w rynku, by tam przenocować. Usłużny gospodarz, Niemiec, widząc wojskowego, nadskakiwał mu wielce i chciał bawić opowiadaniami, lecz kapitan pożegnał go wkrótce. Nazajutrz, gdy otwarto bramy, wrócił do Kaschaua, który go ze śniadaniem czekał. Cosel była w ogródku przy kwiatach, skinęła na przechodzącego. Tego dnia ubiór jej był zwyczajny i mowa odmienną, weselszy promień igrał na czole. – Patrz – rzekła – to są teraz moje dzieci. Moje własne mi wydarto! Co za okrucieństwo! Matce odebrać jej własność. W godzinach długich niewoli myślą tylko odgaduję, jak porosły. Nie poznałabym ich pewnie, a one by się ode mnie odwróciły z przerażeniem. Prosiłam, by mi je choć widzieć dano! Niestety, dzieci to króla, nie moje! Powiedziano mi, że ich widzieć i znać nie będę! I jest istot troje, tak moich, jak tylko dzieci matce być mogą, których te oczy nie zobaczą i te ręce nie uścisną! Czujesz ty to? Rozumiesz, jak mi serce pękać musi? Gdyby mi je Bóg zabrał, szukałabym ich na łonie Ojca Niebieskiego. Ziemski ojciec ich, wróg mój, stoi między mną a nimi. Litościwszy Bóg dał kwiatki, te mi się śmieją za dzieci! A! Gdybym im mogła posłać choć po kwiatku. Nie, odrzuciłyby je ze wstrętem! One się matki lękać będą, im powiedzą, żem nieżywa lub gorzej niż umarła, obłąkana, szalona. Zaklice się łzy w oczach kręciły. Rzadko wspominała Cosel o swych dzieciach, jak gdyby się wspomnienia ich lękała. Domówiwszy tych słów, zamilkła. – Idź – rzekła – idź i powracaj. Radziłam się losów biblijnych i wyroczni liczb; powrócić powinieneś i dotrwać tu. Skinęła jeszcze głową i ręką, ruchem królowej pożegnała Zaklikę. Nie miał więc już tu co robić dłużej. Dla niepoznaki zabawił z Kaschauem godzinę i pod pozorem służby przed południem go pożegnał. Przechodząc podwórze, już nie zobaczył Cosel przy kwiatach. Stała w górnym oknie, ubrana jak wczoraj, z książką w ręku, zadumana, rozmarzona. Nie rzuciła nawet okiem na niego, tak cała była w sobie i czytaniu zamknięta. Nie pytając, jakie go tu losy czekać miały, Zaklika posłuszny, wróciwszy na kwaterę w Oszaciu, zajął się uwolnieniem ze służby. Łatwo mu przyszło pozbyć się munduru i stopnia. Zabrał, co miał, i jednego dnia smutnej jesieni zajechał na gospodę do Stolpen, oświadczając gospodyni, iż tu na ustroniu myśli zamieszkać. Trafiał się dworek do nabycia tanio i kapitan kupił sobie chatę z ogrodem, w której za miesiąc już wraz z Kaschauem gospodarowali.